When I wished upon a star
by kavictoria
Summary: Emma Hemmings is 15 years old and traveling abord the titanic in first class.When she meets someone who could change her life forever.But will she let him?Find out.PLEASE R&R SO I WILL KNOW WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOTthanks:)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own titanic or anything to do with it other then this fanfic.the only people who are mine are the ones you dont reaconize.   
  
~To Wish Upon A Star~  
  
prologe  
  
'When did life get this way' Emma Rose Hemmings thought to herself as she sat having dinner,surrounded by rich women who cared of nothing more then money and grace.She was about to go crazy listening to the mindless chatter going on around her.She hated that everyone always had to call her Ms. Hennings,like she didnt have a name.Tired of everyone eles always making her decisions for her!she never even had a chance to live her life the way she wanted.She only wanted out.Out of this stupid insanity!She wanted to scream out loud but knew it would be to no use,they wouldnt even hear her.  
  
She remembered a time when things were simple.Before her parents inhereted the millions that made them so well thought of today.Why where people like that?We excepted into this rich group with no more other than our bank acount.They didnt care who we were,inside.And as if that didnt seem bad enough she had just been told that her parents had arranged for her to be wed to Jonathan Baxter.A man she'd never even met!Her only dream now was to go back to the way things were.But that was a dream to far too reach. 


	2. Running into you

~To Wish Upon A Star~  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
As Emma thought about her life before the money came along ,she realized she needed fresh air.  
  
"May i be excused please?"  
  
I said as I got up, not waiting for an answer.I walked toward the boat deck probly faster then i should have,therefor getting a few stares.But that was ok,i didnt care.I just felt so overwheled.  
  
'How could i marry this man?' was the question that seemed to never leave her mind.She wanted to marry for love,not for money.Thinking so deeply on this she didnt realize until it was to late that she was running right over someone!  
  
"Oh , im so sorry!"  
  
"Thats ok,i shoulda moved outta the way sooner.You looked like you were in a mad fury." The man said chuckling slightly.   
  
"Im Emma Hemmings"a stuck out my hand for a shake,I never did like everyone kissing my hand.  
  
"Jake Foster" He replied reterning my hand shake.  
  
"May i ask why you were looking so lost and angry at the sametime all the while running into poor unexpecting guys?"  
  
For a moment i thought he might have been abit angry.Untill she looked up and saw a glint in his eye and he was wearing a wondeful smile.He really did have charm,that and rugged good looks.Infact he was quite handsome.Ofcourse he was from third class, i could tell by looking at his clothing.But that wasnt going to keep her from talking to him.She needed a break from her world.  
  
  
  
"Well, i dont know really its just,im just so tired of it all.The tea partys,the mindless chatter that im forced to hear everyday,my parents controling my life.Its just everything about first class makes me sick." For some reason she felt like she could bear her heart and soul to him.Tell him things she could never tell anyone before.And she only just met him.  
  
"I understand in part what your saying.The part about your parents and mindless talk.It sounds to me like you just want to be out on your own for while,a way from your parents.Able to make your own decesions."He looked at me with a smile.That was exactly what she needed.He's just so nice, no ones ever been this nice to her.  
  
Then he added with a smirk. "But I think I could get used to first class.Or at least the most of it.Gotta be better than sleeping with that old guy snoreing so loudly in the next room from mine"  
  
At this I laughed.Something I realize that I havent done in awhile. 


	3. Who do you think you are?

*chapter 3*  
  
Emma had walked around almost the entire ship looking looking for   
  
Jake.She desperatly wanted to find him and talk again after having to   
  
leave so soon yesterday for dinner.She thought about asking someone if   
  
they had seen him when she spotted him leaning on the side rail looking   
  
seep in thought.'wonder what hes thinking about?'i thought to my self.  
  
Not wanting to seem as though she were looking for him,she slowly walked  
  
up behind him and acted as though she were surprised to see him there.  
  
"Mr.Foster, hello."  
  
"oh Emma, hi."He looked as though he were happy to see me but had some thing  
  
on his mind also.  
  
"whats wrong?"i didnt really know why i asked.It just came out.  
  
He looked at me a bit surprised that i had noticed...then his gaurd came up  
  
probly a little scared i could read him so well.But that has always been a gift of mine.  
  
"Nothings wrong.besides you dont know me enough to tell me when i have a problem!He yelled at me.  
  
OK.This guy had something large on his mind.I think maybe i should just leave him alone and let him sort it   
  
out.But he did yell at me and that made me angry.Who did he think he was.A third class man yelling at me a rich girl.she   
  
realized she was starting to sound like the rest of her family.Right now though she didnt really care.  
  
"Im sorry,Mr.Foster for caring.I never said you had a problem !stop putting words in my mouth!  
  
And who do you think you are, talking to me like that!"With this i stormed off.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
The minute Emma left he felt horrible.Why did he have to yell at her like that.He could kick himself.He just had   
  
so much on his mind today.Stuff he didnt even wanna think about at all.  
  
He knew he had to find her soon and apoligize.He really didnt want her to hate him.  
  
He really quite likes her.she had the most beutiful green eyes he had ever seen.With curly light brown hair that reached  
  
a little below her shoulders.She was kinda small he guessed about 5'2.  
  
She seemed differnt fromt he other first class girls.she didnt just brush   
  
him off and leave when they met.She was smart and funny and he liked her alot.  
  
He had to go find her now. 


	4. A moment like this

A/N-Hey I hope yall enjoy my story.Im putting alot of work into it so im going to finish it.Please R&R. im open for suggestions.  
  
CHAPTER 4*  
  
"Sweetheart,come get dressed.Our tour of the ship wih Mr.Andrews is in an hour." My mom was  
  
telling me.But i could hadly even hear her.Earlier today just keep replaying its self in my  
  
head.  
  
"I'm coming mother."  
  
  
  
Why cant i just forget about it....about him?I just couldnt figure it out.Its not  
  
like i've known him my whole life and this is a huge deal or anything.Whats wrong with me?  
  
Well,i have no time for this.I need to get dressed and than put a hugh fake smile on my face   
  
and head into the dinning room.  
  
"Ouch!I can scarsly breath!"I yelled as my maid was tightening up my corset.  
  
"Just one of the things we go through to look beutiful."  
  
'Some people worry to much about what people think about them.'  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
Mr.Andrews was showing us around the deck when walked over to look over the side of the ship.  
  
Hoping that they wouldnt notice that i was gone just yet.Then I noticed dolphins jumping along side  
  
the boat.There must have been fifty of them.  
  
"Wow,there beutiful."I said aloud to myself.I was so caught up in the moment that i didnt even notice  
  
when someone walked up behind me.  
  
"Yes,they are"  
  
Surprized, I jerked around when I heard a familiar voice.Jake? what did he want.  
  
"Look Emma,im sorry.I didnt mean to yell at you like that.I dont know what came over me.  
  
Can you please forgive me?"  
  
"I think you made it very clear earlier that you wanted nothing to do with me.You really hurt me.  
  
Give me one reason why I should want to forgive you."  
  
With that he leaned over, his eyes very serious and full of passion,and kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
I was so suprised that I could hardly think.While something in my head told me to turn away,something much  
  
stronger made me stay.His lips felt so soft against mine and my knees went weak.Ive been kissed beore in   
  
my life,but never like his this just felt right.Like it came from something deeper than just lust.Something frightening   
  
close to love.But unfortionatly my stronger sences kicked in and I realized that only about 10 feet away my mother,father   
  
and not to meantion a lot of other people who would be very upset with my actions stood,and at any given moment could notice   
  
me missing and turn to see my sanding here kissing this man who my family woulnt even appove of me   
  
talking to.So i pulled away.  
  
"Im sorry Emma.I shouldnt have done that.I just could help myself.I think your the prettiest,smartest,sweetest,girl ive ever met.  
  
And I think im falling in love with you." His voice husky with desire and love.  
  
Everything in me wanted to hug him and say that I loved him too.But I couldnt.I couldnt let my hopes ge up just to fall them fall in my face.  
  
I have to marry Jonathan baxter.I can not let my self fall in love with Jake.He as poor,he had nothing.To me none of that mattered.But to my mother   
  
thats everything.She means well,I know Jonahans a nice man and he's wealthy.My mother just wants me well taken care of.She didnt want me to have to suffer  
  
because I dont have enough money.The way she did when she was my age.I needed to respect my parents wishes.I couldnt love jake.It would never work.  
  
I couldnt stand to stay here any longer.I could no longer look into his eyes and see everything ive always wanted but could never have being handed to me,  
  
and me not being able to take it.  
  
"I..Im sorry Jake,it cant work,it just cant.Im sorry,I wish it could,but it wont.I have to go." With that i ran off with tears running down my face.I couldnt  
  
bear to look at him.Turning him down was the hardest thing ive ever had to do.   
  
"Emma wait."I could hear him call after me but I just kept running,I had to. 


	5. Not as Hard

A/N: Oh my, I was just re-reading this story and I wasn't planning on finishing it but then I though, hmm...might as well. It was my first fic and omg, its horrible! I was thinking 'anyone who accually thought that this was good is CRAZY! lol, But I just wish I hadn't made it have such fast love lol! I will try to fix it though...hehe wish me luck:)  
  
Chapter five:  
  
I opened the door to my room and throw myself onto my bed and started to cry. 'What is wrong with me!' I thought. I have only known him like what, a day? I couldn't be in love with him. It wasn't possible, love just didn't happen that fast. And beside theres the matter of Jonathan. My parents would disown me if they ever thought I liked a third class boy and not the man they chose for her.  
  
"Ugh! When did life get so complicated?" I yelled at the empty room, my voice echoing off the walls and beating back into my ears. Silent tears rolled down my face and soaked my pillow case. 'This is it,' I thought ' no more of this nonsence, I will just advoid Jake at all cost and forget about ever even meating him, then when I arrive in America I will marry Jonathan and have a happy life.' I uselesly tried to convience myself. I then got up, checked my reflection in the mirror, and left my room.  
  
*********************  
  
"Emma, where have you been?" My mother asked me as I met her in the hall.   
  
"I got sidetracted, I'm sorry." I said not at all lieing, I had got sidetract, I just wasn't about to tell her by whom.  
  
"What has gotten into you, running off when Mr. Andrews is being nice enough to take his time to give us a tour? Honestly, If you don't get your act together I'll be surprised if Jonathan will even have you." My mother said as she gave me a very disaproving look.  
  
"Yes Mother, cause that would be tragic." I was really starting to get aggervated about her always just asumming that I even want Jonathan.  
  
"Watch your tongue young lady. Now go and get dressed for dinner."  
  
I turned and walked back into my room shutting the door a bit harder then needed, I was already in a bad mood, she just had to go and make it even worse.   
  
*****************  
  
I was walking down the hall toward the dining room about thirty minutes later. I was wearing a light green dress which complimented my eyes, and had my hair done up with some curls hanging around my neck. I had just started down the grand staircase when I heard a voice calling my name, I turned around to see an unfamiliar face staring back at me.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Hemmings, I'm Jonathan Baxter. Your parents have probably told you about me. I have to admit I was quite taken aback when I heard what your parents and my father had arranged, but now it doesn't seem like it's going to be so bad after all." He said smiling at me.  
  
  
  
I was a little bit surprised, he sounded rather nice, not at all the way my friends discribed him. But then again you thought, they had only seen him once, everyone is allowed a bad day.  
  
"Oh hello, yes they told me." I smiled at him. He really was as good looking as they said though, maybe even better if that was possible. He had deep blue eyes and short dark hair. He was tall and well muscled, and had a nice tan that looked as though it had come from many hours in the sun.  
  
"Shall I escort you to dinner?" He asked holding out him arm.  
  
"Yes, you may." I replied as I held to his arm and started to walk toward the dinning area. Maybe forgetting about Jake wont be as hard as I thought. I smiled at the hope that maybe things would work out after all.  
  
~End of chapter five~  
  
A/N: I know it was kinda short but, I really need to stop writing and do some other stuff. Anyways, did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me PLEASE! It only takes like two seconds to review and it makes me sooo happy. Click the button and do it:) please. 


End file.
